


Candela's Return

by Turkborne



Series: Poly Playtime [2]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: BDSM, CBT, Chastity, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Other, PWP, Polyamory, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Very Good Domming, Wax Play, Whipping, agender blanche, bit of humiliation play, crop useage, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Candela has returned home to her lovers and Spark needs some punishment. It's bound to be cruel given all he's been up to. He's been brusing up Blanche, which always puts Candela in a sour mood. He's broken other rules too, and Mistress Candela won't forget those either.  Luckily for Blanche they get to be spoiled by their Mistress now that she's back home. (This is technically a sequel but as it's pwp the original story isn't a requirement.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



Candela was back in town. She had several pieces of luggage this time. Thankfully, Spark had texted her early in the day yesterday about Blanche’s mood,” she was prepared. Blanche had also texted her about Spark's response and promise. That, however, she had a different response for. 

 

At the very least, it was going to be an interesting night. At most, she would find herself entertained. She set about preparing the whole apartment. This 'session’ she had in mind didn't stop in the bedroom or just because Candela had her fill. No, her two pets were going to please her in more ways than that.

 

Suction dildos were set out on the coffee table; outfits were laid out for her lovers. Thigh high stockings and garters in pale pastels for each of them. Lace trimmed and soft to the touch. It was the little details that would help the night go smoothly. She looked around and checked each thing one last time before returning to the bedroom and changing into her outfit for the night. She ended up with an ensemble of full-face makeup, a skintight dress and high heels. Spark would be drooling before she even put him in a gag. 

 

It wouldn't be long now. She just had to wait for the two of them to get home. She sat on the couch and clicked on the television. Just as she got comfortable, she heard the door and quiet cursing. 

 

“I'm going to the bathroom first!” Blanche called out, slipping past their comrade. Spark was glad he went before coming home. He started to slip out of his day clothes, setting them aside in the expected neat pile by the door. Anything less merited punishment. Blanche knew the moment those clothes were on they would be at Candela's mercy and while it was expected that they should change right away, a slip off to the restroom would not be held against them. This was a rule they all had agreed on by then, after a joke about Spark peeing on the carpet if they weren’t careful had been cracked by a straight-faced Blanche. He had almost been offended, but it had worked so well to get them what they needed.

 

Candela waited for both to change into the lingerie,taking their places at her feet before acknowledging them. Spark looked particularly darling in lace, at least as far as Candela was concerned. “I hear someone has been a naughty boy and let Donglord eat a very special key?”

 

“Yes, mistress,” Spark answered, eyes downcast.

 

“On the coffee table then. Dildo on the left. Put on a show and bounce for me and until I decide what to do with you. No cumming,” Candela ordered. She turned to the other then.  “Blanche, come here. In my lap.” 

 

Candela curled her finger at the silver haired leader.

 

Blanche crawled into Candela's lap slowly, enjoying the gentle head-petting they had started to receive. “I know Spark promised you would cum today but that isn't going to happen. You're going to keep to your original date. No cumming until Friday. You have me and Spark to support you until then,” Candela said smoothly.

 

Blanche whined and nodded, burying their head in the crook of Candela's shoulder. A quiet “Yes, mistress,” followed after. An obscene moan filled the room, drawing Blanche’s attention over their shoulder. Spark was working himself steadily, eagerly. His cock was hard, bouncing between his legs as he moved. The sight was captivating for both the onlookers. The golden-eyed woman nipped at her lap-warmer’s jaw with a happy exhale, eyes still on Spark.

 

“You’re going to go join him over there in a moment, precious. He won’t be cumming tonight either. I think perhaps we should put him in a cock cage, don’t you? Teach him a lesson about how important keys are?” Her tone was cruel, purposely so. Spark slowed his movements and Blanche was gently moved off her lap. Candela stepped to Spark who whimpered up at her even as she grabbed his throat. The words that fell from her lips were almost as menacing as the fingers restricting his airflow, “Naughty boy.”   
  
“I think he would benefit from such a lesson if you were willing to teach it, mistress,” Blanche whispered meekly. They didn’t move, watching the scene in front of them unfold so pleasantly. It served Spark right to be treated to Candela's cruelty. The lube was tossed back at them and Spark whined. The hand around his throat tightened before releasing him. 

 

“I think you're going to enjoy this a little too much if I let you. Let's start simple-” Candela pressed a cock ring into Spark's hand. “-I'm going to give you toys and you're going to use them on yourself for my entertainment. After that… you can work on earning the right to beg for your punishment.”

 

Spark huffed and stopped his motions, “I lost a key, yeah, but that ain't something I'm gonna let you punish me for.”

 

“Do you know how badly you bruised our pretty little pet? I've warned you not to leave visible marks on Blanche before,” Candela hissed back, “now I'm going to teach you why, with the same treatment. Last night you screwed up in more than one way, and I'm going to show you what some of the consequences are.”

 

Spark swallowed thickly, “yes, mistress.”

 

“Candela…” Blanche called out, breathless. Two of their fingers were buried deep in their ass and they licked their lips. “Don't hurt him too badly. I- I want to see what he's like when he's denied. When he’s the one aching for it.”

 

“I think I can manage that, sweetie. Want to come over to the table now?” Candela smiled back at Blanche. The silver nodded and crawled over to the table on all fours. They spread their legs and continued stretching themselves for the silicone dildo. Spark slipped on the cock ring, watching this. He wouldn't disobey any further, he was in enough trouble. 

 

Candela handed him a set of clover nipple clamps next with a little smirk. Spark whined as he obeyed and pinched his own nipples.

 

_ This is going to suck, isn't it?  _ He thought. 

 

Blanche straddled the dildo and Candela came over, kissing  them gently as they sunk down onto it. Blanche whimpered and their eyes were glowing. “Candela~ Mmph, any toys for me?”   
  
“I have another pair of nipple clamps; we can loop you two together. How does that sound, pet?” Candela asked, softness in her voice when talking to the Mystic Leader. Blanche licked their lips.

 

“Please, mistress. That sounds lovely,” they purred back. Candela pulled out the other set of clamps from under the table and handed them to Blanche. She left her eager submissives to sort them out with a mischievous, “ I’ll be right back.”

 

By the time Candela returned they were both whimpering. Spark was kissing Blanche and tugging on the nipple clamps. Candela admired that they were both industrious little painsluts when the situation called for it. She walked around them both and then stationed herself behind her soon-to be punished loverboy.  She fingered the leather of her whip before smirking and licking her lips. Blanche pulled out of the kiss just in time to see what she was going to do.

 

Their eyes widened as the whip cracked, striking the flesh of Spark's ass. He cried out in shock and pain. Candela always knew how to make it hurt when she meant to. 

 

She was using her favorite single tail whip, with leather ombre-dyed red at the tip until it was fully black at the handle. Spark's back arched and he hissed in pain. “Fuck-”

 

“I believe the words you are looking for are 'Thank you, Mistress,’” Candela spoke simply. Blanche clutched at the nipple clamps, worried Spark would tug sharply. The mistress clicked her tongue. “Blanche, hands off. He'll behave. If he pulls too sharply I'm afraid he'll have to simply suffer more.”

 

Blanche put their hands behind their back. Spark panted but started to speak reassuringly to Blanche. “I just, gotta, ah, hold yah, close.” He put both his hands on Mystic's hips. The whip cracked again, “Ngh, fuck! Thank you, Mistress!”

 

“Better. Now be a good boy and kiss Blanche.” Candela waited until their lips were parted and their tongues were entwined to crack the whip again. Spark didn't break the kiss though. He clung tighter to Blanche, whimpering into the kiss. 

 

_ Fuck! Hurts!  _ His mind screamed.

 

Blanche broke the kiss, lips bruised and whimpering, “Mistress, look at his face.”

 

Candela walked back around her darling whip-target, marks seared onto the tanned flesh. She tugged his head back and looked down at him. “Pretty. I like him panting like that. You don't see him like this much, do you Blanche?”

 

“No, Mistress,” they responded, voice almost sickly sweet with lust.

 

“How long do you want to see him like this, caught between pain and lust?” Spark’s eyes widened in fear at Candela's words. He swallowed thickly but he  didn't dare protest, that would just make it far, far worse. 

 

“I- My desires aren’t-” Blanche started to speak unsteadily. Candela’s glare made them snap their mouth shut. They took a deep breath and steadied their resolve before speaking again. “They won’t be sated in one night. If you indulge me perhaps, for a short while, that would be best.” Blanche’s green eyes were oddly clear as they looked at Candela. 

 

The Valorous Leader smiled softly at Spark. “You’re going to experience something new, Spark. This should be interesting. You never expressed an interest in anything like this, so we’ll see how you cope with it.” She took off Blanche’s nipple clamps and rubbed the nubs gently before she pulled them off the silicone cock even as they whimpered. “Pet, remember your birthday last year? Go get all those things for me.”

 

Candela helped them onto their feet and made sure they were steady before sending them off with a smack on their ass. Spark gulped, he had stopped moving but Candela didn’t look like she cared, and that scared the him more than anything else. Whatever was coming… was more than enough punishment for disobedience. 

 

“Candela-”

 

“Yes, darling?” She laughed, turning toward him in just the right way to make the wings of her eyeliner seem sharper than knives. He hissed and looked away before starting to speak again.

 

“You’re not going to tell me what’s coming, are you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“That seems-”

 

“Trust in me a bit, hm?” She kissed his forehead and he exhaled gently. He was still nervous but he could leave things to Candela, that was the point.

 

“Yes, mistress.”

 

“Good boy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


That’s how Spark ended up being tied up by Blanche and suspended from the living room ceiling’s hardpoint. Blanche was adding weights to his nipple clamps while candela was lighting the candles in his ass. He licked his lips. “You two are really something crazy…”

 

“Don’t wiggle too much or the wax will drip all over your cock too, but the vibe in you… that might make you do that anyway along with the ache of the ropes after a bit,” Blanche teased, running nails down his body from hips over his chest. He twitched, sending the first drip of hot wax down the length of his cock. He hissed, trying to hold back a whimper.

 

“Beautiful work, Blanche. Give him a few kisses.” Candela started to strip slowly, watching them both. They kissed, Spark upside-down and hanging from hemp rope with Blanche kneeling beside them. It was wet, messy and noisy even; nothing like the neat kisses Blanche typically gave. This was fueled by something different. A hunger that was deep and needed to be sated at any cost.

 

As they stood they kissed the tip of Spark’s cock with a little chuckle then pushed Spark, setting him swinging. It only took a few gentle strides for Blanche to get to Candela. Their mistress put a strap on on them with practiced ease. Blanche picked up the remote and turned on the vibrations to a delectably low setting as they settled between Candela's thighs. “Is there anything in particular my mistress desires?”

 

“Just keep this mood up, precious. And Spark, look at how big Blanche’s cock is. I know you feel stuffed right now, but imagine this monster inside you, fucking you. That's a good boy,.” Candela purred.

 

Spark watched, hot wax dripping, making him twitch even more. It was only a matter of time before both his cock and ass were covered in it. How had Blanche endured? The Mystic was hungrily fucking Candela, making her moan, making her back arch. There was something different to it than when Spark did it and it wasn't the vibrations of the strap on. 

 

It was in the way Blanche was focused, like all that mattered in the world was Candela. They were so invested in making this good for her the world fell away and their thumb rubbed at her clit. It didn't take long for orgasm to rock through her frame, nails digging into Blanche's shoulders.

 

Candela stroked Blanche's cheek. “Go play with him for me, pet. I want to watch. I'll join you in a bit.”

 

“Yes, mistress.” Blanche stood and grabbed the swishy cane from where it laid, smacking it across Spark’s hip and cock. Bits of wax shattered and crumpled to the floor. Spark’s cry was deafening, all else seemed nearly silent in it’s wake. Candela shot up, eyes widening at the display of brutality. Her hand clutched at the armrest and the cane came down again, leaving a harsh line of red over his abs before Spark could catch his breath. 

 

This display had Candela frozen in her seat. Blanche’s eyes had shifted blue now and slipping in would only cause a battle of wills she didn’t need to start. Sparks screams were something to behold. Seeing Blanche like this was something else. 

 

Eventually Candela rose wrapping an arm around Blanche’s waist, slipping the crop from their hand. “Allow me.”

 

Blanche whimpered, falling away as Articuno’s hold lessened, reeling. The hunger they had was sated, or at least sated enough to be left to their lover to inflict. Candela sat them on the couch and kissed their forehead. Spark was reeling, gasping for breath and Candela needed to get him out of subspace enough to verify that what Blanche had done hadn’t been too much for him.

 

Candela blew out the candles and slipped them out. “Hey, pup, you there?”

 

“Mis-tress?” He gasped back.

 

“You okay, pup?”

 

“I think-” He took a ragged breath, “can you, let me down?”

 

Candela looked over her shoulder at Blanche.  They  were still dazed. EMT scissors it was. Candela sliced the ropes with efficent ease, Spark wrapping each arm around her as soon as they got free. Candela had so much more planned but it had detoured.  She set Spark on the couch beside Blanche and looked between them. 

 

Blanche inhaled sharply as the pressure changed in the room and turned to Spark, eyes once again green. Their head dipped and Blanche’s forehead met Spark’s shoulder. 

 

“Alright you two, I’m ordering delivery and we’re gonna watch a movie.” Candela sighed and stood, “Although you’re both staying naked for the night, in collars. Pup, don’t you dare touch yourself while I go and get your collar and a cage for your cock. Pet, snuggle him, ruthlessly.”

 

They laughed as Spark followed the command issued to Blanche. When Candela returned, Spark was licking Blanche’s cheek, playing at the playful pup and making them smile. Sometimes she forgot how good he was at making all the tension melt away when things went sour.

 

“So, where are we ordering from tonight?” Candela asked, watching the two heads snap towards her when she addressed them. 

 

They were truly the best she could ever ask for.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed~
> 
> This fic was a bit of a challenge for me for a few reasons. It's within my wheelhouse, just a few little bits within it were not and it came during a major writers block. Thankfully Lils proofread and made this a dream instead of a mess. <3
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it. A review if you enjoyed it enough to do so.


End file.
